101 Colony Best Ofs
The 101 Colony released a large catalog of both Best Of DVDs and Shoot Interviews on their distribution site, AntMarkVideo. Many stars had multiple Best Ofs and most had Shoots through out the first 3 seasons. During season 4, it was seen as a waste of resources and the project was shut down. There second run of the project was started at the 3rd to last canonical show during season 6 with between 1 and 3 new Best Of DVDs being released monthly since that season's finale. Series One (These are in no particular order). Best Ofs * WAR, the Best of Replic Ant * By the Horns, the Best of Bull Ant * The Black Knight, the Best of Token Black Ant * Cold-Blooded, the Best of Ice Ant * Drinking Tea & Kicking Bum, the Best of British Ant * This Is My Destiny, the Best of the CanadiAnt * Step Into the Light, the Best of Ghost Ant * Steal This DVD, the Best of Thief Ant * Follow or Fall, the Best of the Nefarious Kaiju War * Et Tu, a Look At the Storied Career of Ceasar Ant-gustus * The Golden Road, the First Anturai Trials Seires * Up, Up & Away, the Best of Super Green Ant * From the Hall of Justice, the Best of the Super Friends * The Messiah Cometh, the Best of the Golden One * Shotguns & Sugar Water, the Best of Rebel Ant * It's Good To Be the King, the Best of Regal Ant * You're In Here With Me, the Best of Rorschach Ant * Freshmaker, the Best of Smooth & Refreshing * We Are Not Friends, the Best of the Savage Colony * #RESPECT, the Best of Not An Ant * We Are CyberZombie, the Best of Savini * Nefarious Forever/Forever Nefarious, the Best of Nefarious * Always Refreshing, the Best of Orange Crush Ant * Behind the Wrestling, the Best of the Rock 'Ant Rollers * Crossed Wires, the Best of the Pestil-Ants * Get Off My Lawn, the Best of Dirty Ol' Ant * Screw Everyone Else, the Best of the Fallen In the Anthill * Stay Frightening, the Best of Antmare * Hail To the King, Baby! The Best of the King's Court * 1001 Ways To Cheat, the Best of miscreANT * Innocent Until Proven Guilty, the Best of MachozillAnt * No Laughing Matter, the Best of ComediAnt * Breakin' In the Noobs, the Best of Commando Ant * Watch the World Burn, the Best of the Church of the Reformed * This Is Weird the Best of Cow Ant * Rock 'N Roll All Night, the Best of Demon Ant * Find Your Scary Place, the Best of the Spectral Envoy * The Best of the 7 Anturai * Code of the Dragon, the Best of Dragon Ant * Through Hellfire & Brimstone, the Best of the Nefarious Nation * Homegrown, the Best of Moo Moo Ant * God Save the Queen, the Best of Moo Moo Ant * At Baldur's Throne, the Best of the War Party * The Best of Season 1 * The Is Not a Best Of, the Best of the Anti-Colony * Born In the USA, the Best of AmericAnt * The Best of the Underground 101 * Born To Be Wild, the Best of the Wild Colony * We're Watching You, the Best of the WatchAnts * Tecnico Viking, the Best of PagAnt * The Antburbian Incident, the Best of Toxic Ant Shoot Interviews * The Last Anthill On the Left, the Shiny Ant Shoot * In the Lab, the Dr. Cube Shoot * My Handsome Life, the John Stamos Shoot * Don't Say It Like It's a Bad Thing, the Stupid Ant Shoot * Crunching Numbers & Talking Trash, the TournamAnt Master Shoot * Confessions of a Pimp Ant Playa, the Token Black Ant Shoot * Ruling From Behind the Scenes, the Queen Antoinette Shoot * Mercenary For Hire, the Replic Ant Shoot * Zeroes & Ones, the Robo Ant Shoot * Freedom Fighter From Afar, the SaiyAnt Shoot * World's Greatest Champion, the Mr. SatAnt Shoot * Evil Enthroned, the Story of the Nefarious Nation ** Nefarious Speaks ** Savini Speaks ** Thief Ant Speaks * Last With Pagan Blood, the PagAnt Shoot * Never Left the Dance Floor, the Party Ant Shoot * I Glow In the Dark, the Fluoresc-Ant Shoot * Royal Liaison, the Ice Ant Shoot * Between Tartarus and Shambhala, the MachozillAnt Shoot * Everyone Pays Tribute, the Caesar Ant-Gustus Shoot * On the Airwaves, the CanadiAnt Shoot * Breakin' In the Noobs, the Commando Ant Shoot * Pure As Snow, the Crystal Ant Shoot * Ich Tu Der Weh, the CyberZombie Shoot * The Queen's Ant, the British Ant Shoot * Moo Moo Moo You Know It! The Bull Ant Shoot * The Big Time Smasher, the Adam Ant Shoot * Born In the USA, the AmericAnt Shoot * Uncensored, the Antihero Tell-All * The Antburbian Incident, the Toxic Ant Shoot Series Two (These are in order of release). Best Ofs * Unbreakable, the Best of Borama * Use of Deadly Force, the Best of Lantern * Burn With Me, the Best of ScorpiAnt * Hollywood's Own, the Best of Michael Hayden (In the 101 Colony) * The Complete Bombshell Wrestling Federation Collection * On the Air, the Interview Show Collection * Darkest Days, the Best of Bekara Keyjam * The Best of the Invasions, vol. 1: Freakin' Awesome Wrestling Alliance * The Best of the Invasions, vol. 2: Xtreme Wrestling Alliance * The Best of the Invasions, vol. 3: Bushido Championship Wrestling * Cataclysm, the Best of the Void, vol. 1 * They Call Me Crazy, the Best of Selena Beradoux * The Nothingness War, the Best of the Void, vol. 2 * Beast Mode, the Best of Seasons 2-6 Shoot Interviews * Cataclysm, the Best of the Void, vol. 1 - The Shoots * The Call Me Crazy, the Selena Beradoux Shoot * The Nothingness War, the Best of the Void, vol. 2 - The Shoots * The Rise & Fall of BCW * Beast Mode, the Best of Season 2-6, the Billionaire Ant Shoot